


Podfic: All the Boys Keep Jockin'

by anna_unfolding



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anti-Lockout Squee Fest, Audio Format: MP3, Broning, Crossdressing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the one where Jonny learns to love Halloween and Patrick Kane discovers the powers of Vinyl Gloss 550 (Lovesick).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: All the Boys Keep Jockin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgofriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgofriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Boys Keep Jockin’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521945) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was selected and recorded for [letsgofriday](http://letsgofriday.dreamwidth.org/) on the occasion of the [Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange of 2012](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html). I was thrilled to get a hockey person as my giftee!!! I had a blast recording this fic; I love reading queeniegalore's fics because they're full of really humorous head space narration and hot sex, but also because her characters' feelings are always really palpable. Great fics for performing!
> 
> Lip Gloss, by Lil Mama, because the title of the fic comes from the song.  
> 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?jo8ctj2hwcni9tn)

Podfic cover art made by [regonym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym). 

 

 **Length:** 51:30  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?jo8ctj2hwcni9tn)


End file.
